Breathe for Me
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Rachel has a panic attack in the middle of a Glee rehearsal it's not Finn that comes to her aid, but the most unlikely person in the group, Rachel's enemy, Quinn Fabray. At least, the rest of the Glee Club thinks they're enemies.


_Author's Note: This is my first published Glee fanfiction piece, and I'm not sure just how happy I am with it, but it is the first piece that I have written in a long time after exams and my grandmother dying. So any constructive criticism that you have is much appreciated, though I'm aware the characters are OOC. Thanks for reading and please review!_

* * *

><p>"Just because you don't care about what happens to this group doesn't mean that everyone doesn't," The singer shouted, her cheeks flushing red and her fists shaking at her sides as she tried to contain her anger at the tall dark haired Quarterback, "I know you don't understand the importance of picking a song that makes all of the group sound good, but really Finn, as Co-captain you really should."<p>

The tall boy rocked back on his heels under the assault of Rachel's rant, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of her bright red cheeks and heaving chest, a quick mantra of "mail-man" beginning to play through his mind as he tried to distract himself from the way that Rachel's breasts looked underneath her shirt. "Rachel, you're the one that knows about this stuff, why are you even bothering to discuss this with the rest of us?"

"This is a group, a club, a collection of people that like doing the same thing, I don't care what you want to call it but it's meant to be some sort of team. As such I thought that it would be good if everyone could participate and work together to pick something that would sound good." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest when she noticed the direction of the footballer's gaze, so as to avoid hitting him squarely in the jaw. "Isn't that what a team is meant to do? Work together? Not make one member do all the work because you're so lazy that you can't even be bothered to sit here and discuss something like a rational adult. But I forget Finn, you're not an adult, you're barely mature enough to be called a boy. I mean come on really, you can't not stare at my fucking breasts for one fucking day?"

The entire Glee Club sat back at those words, it was unusual to hear the dark brown haired singer swear once let alone twice within a sentence. One specific blonde haired girl lifted her eyes to look up at the argument, having entirely tuned it out before because it happened on a regular basis, though the girl supposed, that was part of the problem that Rachel was trying to get through Finn's head. Quinn's eyes scanned the small singer's body, looking for the signs of her anger, the way that her hands were clenched tightly into fists across her chest and the dark flush across her cheeks that told the Cheerio that she had been forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Why can't you just pull you're own fucking weight?" Rachel rasped, her arms uncrossing as one hand lifted to grasp her chest, her breathing becoming more and more irregular even as she tried to force herself to calm down and breathe properly. The girl stumbled backwards towards the piano, grasping the edge of it tightly to keep herself standing, as her eyes closed to focus on her breathing.

For a moment the entirety of the Glee Club stood to the side, their eyes focused on the brown haired singer as they tried to work out what was happening. The only one that climbed to their feet was Quinn, the blonde Cheerio quickly scrambled down over the chairs to get down the risers before moving over to where Rachel was standing.

"Asthma attack?" The blonde girl asked quietly in Rachel's ear, rubbing her hand up and down the singer's back comfortingly as she tried to get the girl to calm down enough to answer her.

"I..." Rachel gasped, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as she tried to answer the cheerleader. "Y-" The word was cut off again as Rachel tried to take a deep breath.

"Kurt, check her bag for an inhaler." Quinn ordered, her voice powerful and her eyes commanding as she looked the boy directly in the eyes, motioning towards the bag which was slid underneath the seat that Rachel had perched herself on at the beginning of the session. "Honey, I need you to try and calm down, listen to my breathing and try to breathe with me." The blonde haired girl murmured into Rachel's ear as she wrapped her arms around the girl's thin waist, drawing her back against her chest. "Breathe with me."

The cheerleader listened as Kurt rummaged through the contents of Rachel's bag before huffing and putting the bag back on the ground. "There isn't anything there Quinn."

The blonde haired girl nodded, kissing the side of Rachel's throat softly, trying to get the girl to calm more to get her breathing back under control. "Alright, look in the right pocket of my jacket and you'll find my car keys, go to it and in the side pocket of the front passenger door there should be her spare inhaler, get it and bring it back here. Now."

The diva-like boy took one look at Rachel, whose cheeks were flushed bright red now, sweat beginning to form on her forehead and her chest still heaving up and down in her struggle to breathe, before he quickly scrambled to get Quinn's keys and disappeared out of the room in the direction of the car park.

"Rachel, honey, listen to my breathing, try to breathe with me. You need to breathe slower, I know it hurts, honey, I know, but you have to try." Quinn whispered, moving the singer away from the piano and sitting her down in one of the free chairs so that she could kneel down in front of her, comfortingly running her hands up and down the girl's back.

"I... can't... it..." Rachel panted, her right hand still clutching her chest even as her gaze locked with Quinn's concerned hazel eyes. "I'll... try..."

"That's all I ask honey," Quinn whispered, moving forward so that she could place a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. "Just try for me."

"Okay, just what the hell is happening here?" Santana asked loudly, moving forward through the crowd of people that had massed in a circle around where their captain, and the Head Cheerio. were sitting. "Because last thing I knew Quinn, you hated Manhands here, why the hell are you hating her?"

"It's been awhile since you were up-to-date on what was happening in my life Santana," The blonde haired girl replied, lifting her gaze to meet that of the shorter girl steadily, "A long while since you cared enough to talk to me about things, trusted me enough to come to me when you needed advice, because despite everything Santana, I've never told your secrets to anyone when you've trusted them to me."

"Bullshit!" The latina fummed, her hands clenching into fists are her side, "You told Coach about my surgery."

Quinn sighed, remembering the fight that they had at the beginning of the school year about just that incident. "Just because it would stop the older girls telling her about it Santana, I told her because I could talk her into not kicking you off the squad entirely, I have a sway with Coach, none of the other girls do. They're scared of her and rightly so, so don't take that out on me."

"I..." Santana paused as she tried to think through the logic behind Quinn's statement, bowing her head when she realised that had another of the Cheerios been the one to tell Miss Sylvester about her surgery she would not only have been kicked off the Cheerio's but probably on the jocks slushie list.

However, it didn't seem like Quinn was done speaking as she angrily continued, "Besides that, you threw my daughter back at me, yes I gave her up but I still carried her and gave birth to her Santana. She means something to me, not that anyone here bothered to ask how I was this summer or what it felt like to be without someone that had been with me for every moment for nine months. You have no right to be asking about my friends, or my life in general."

"I've got it!"

A moment after the sound of Kurt's voice carried down the corridor the boy was crashing through the door to the choir room and sliding to a stop just in front of where Quinn was kneeling in front of the wheezing singer. "Sorry it took me so long to find it, you're car kind of blends into the background surrounded by all the rest of them."

"That's alright Kurt," Quinn murmured, taking the inhaler from the boy before turning to Rachel, "Honey, you need to take this, can you do it by yourself?"

Instead of speaking Rachel nodded her head, reaching a hand forward to grasp the inhaler around Quinn's hand, pulling it towards her mouth. Her lips hovered in front of the bottom part of the inhaler, ready to form a seal, as she forced her lungs to take a few deep breaths before quickly the inhaler into her mouth and pressing down on the button firmly. The girl held her breath for a moment, counting to ten in her head before she took the inhaler away from her mouth and began to breathe evenly, Quinn's hand never ceasing to caress her back as she began to relax again after her attack. "Are you alright now?" Quinn asked gently, leaning her forehead on Rachel's forehead to look into her eyes directly, watching as the dark brown orbs cleared and her cheeks returned to their normal tan.

"I think so," Rachel whispered, moving forward so that she could wrap her arms around Quinn's thin waist, laying her head on the girl's shoulder. "Thank you for remembering where the spare one was."

"Why didn't you have it with you? You know you can have an attack if you're stressed." The blonde haired girl reprimanded gently, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Rachel's neck, delighting in the calm pulse that was now beating in the side of the girl's neck. "You've been stressed a lot recently with this show coming up and stuff."

The dark haired singer nodded her head slowly, smiling at Quinn for remembering while she hadn't, "I'm sorry, I'll try to remember in the future." Rachel leaned forward, ducking her head slightly to get the right angle before she pressed her lips firmly against the blonde haired cheerleader's gently, stroking her tongue over the girl's bottom lip to gain entry into her mouth before pulling away and smiling at the faint blush that had spread over Quinn's cheeks because of her actions.

Rachel turned slightly so that she could look Santana directly in the eyes, staring at her coolly despite the dark haired cheerleader's curious gaze. "Santana," The singer began, her voice strong as she spoke, "I've never hated Quinn, and despite what you may think, she's never really hated me. Her father hated mine, and to survive in that household Quinn pretended to hate me, I've forgiven her long ago for that she did."

"This happened over the summer," Quinn spoke as she moved forward half a foot to wrap her arms around the waist of the shorted Jewish girl, comfortingly placing her head on her shoulder and kissing her neck softly, "Rachel came to see how I was after everything that happened with Beth and my family, I practically threw her out of the house the first time my mother invited her up to my bedroom when I was laying there crying, but she kept on coming back day after day and eventually I let her stay, then I began to talk to her and then as I got to know her I fell in love with her."

"Just like that? Over the summer?"

"Just like that." Quinn replied easily, "It was easy, and it was simple, but it worked for us."

"Why didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Santana asked quietly, her arms crossed over her chest but her body rocked backwards and forwards in the same spot showing her discomfort.

"At the beginning of this year you were trying to undermine me and get back the position of Head Cheerleader, I didn't want you to try and tear apart my relationship with Rachel. By the time that you stopped trying to get back to the top of the pyramid we had drifted too far apart, I've kept your relationship with Brittany a secret ever since I first learned about it two years ago, when you were just friends with benefits, but I didn't think you would do me the same favour after you brought my daughter up to spite me." Quinn replied matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders as she looked sharply at her team-mate.

For a moment the brown haired girl didn't look like she was going to say anything until finally her shoulders drooped, her eyes closing before opening again, "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yes Santana, you did." It was Rachel that spoke, not Quinn, but the words were strong and final.

"Let's just get back to practice, the show is coming up and you know we need the practice." Quinn tried to prompt the rest of the club into restarting the Glee practice, but none of the rest of the group were getting off the subject of Quinn and Rachel.

However, even though the rest of the club stayed silent, it was Kurt that spoke up. "You know we would have supported you and Rachel, don't you Quinn?"

"Do I?" The blonde haired Cheerio replied with a raised eyebrow. "There was a time when I tried my hardest to tear each and every one of you in this club apart, and threw endless numbers of slushies at you, the only time you ever supported me was when you were supporting Finn at the beginning of my pregnancy. After it came out that Finn wasn't the father you all turned your back on me. No one bothered to ask how I was managing to support myself through the medical bills and everything, so no Kurt, I didn't know that you would support me."

The boy stood there for a moment, stumped as he processed the tall girl's words, "I... I'm sorry that you didn't feel that we would be there for you Quinn." Kurt murmured, his voice soft and apologetic after hearing in detail each time that he and the rest of the club had failed the blonde haired Cheerio. "We ask for your support, but we don't give anything back, it's the same with you Rachel. I... I know I'll try harder, I can't speak for the rest of the club, but I will."

"Thank you Kurt."

"You know I'll support my baby mama and my hot jewish princess," Puck joked, smiling brightly at the two girls, thinking that it was slightly ironic that he had dated both of them in the past and yet here they were standing together after just announcing to the entire club that they were together. "Though, if you want to make out in front of me in gratitude or something I wouldn't mind that."

"In your dreams Puck." Quinn laughed, winking directly at the muscular man.

"Oh, it will be, every night from now on." Puck flirted, "This is even better than the fantasies of Santana and Brittany together."

"Don't I get a say in this?" It was the first time that Finn had spoken since Rachel had begun to hyperventilate, and from the way that the people in the room jumped at the sound of his words it seemed that he had been totally forgotten by them.

"A say in what?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner as she looked at the tall boy, trying to figure out what he meant.

"You and Quinn being together, that thing." The boy repleid, waving his hands in the air and motioning towards the two girls. "I thought we had something together."

"We did, and then you messed it up." Rachel replied, shrugging her shoulders at the large man. "I can't be with someone who isn't sure they want to be with me."

That seemed to make the large man pause for a moment, but then he opened his mouth again and began to speak, "What about the fact that I dated both of you, people are going to think I turned you gay or something, and Quinn you slept with Puck so you can't be gay"

"I was gay from the very beginning Finn," Quinn spoke softly, "Only I was so far in the closet that I refused to hear my own desires. Sleeping with Puck was never about me having a fat day or anything like that, I wanted to try and get rid of the desires that I was feeling towards other girls, and so I slept with the first guy that I could, I knew Puck was easy and so I got drunk at one of his parties. Finn, you're a nice guy, and you'd have never slept with me when I was drunk, not for the first time, that's why I didn't sleep with you. Then I got pregnant and everything just slipped out of my control."

"I find it amusing that you think anything you say makes a difference to me and Quinn being together Finn," Rachel spoke calmly, but her eyes were fierce as she glared up at the tall boy, making him shrink away from her. "Me and Quinn have talked about it, something that she is more than capable of doing, and you know what, she actually listens to what I have to say, you never did. We know that our relationship could cause problems for us at the school, which is why we waited, we wanted to make sure that we were going to last, and we didn't feel that it was anyone else's business if we are together or not."

"You know they've liked each other since the beginning of High School." Brittany piped up from the back of the room, her voice soft and airy but there was an underlying tone of happiness in her words. "Q really wasn't good at hiding when she was looking at Rachel's ass in those short skirts. She always had to throw a slushie at her to make her go and change, and whenever she walked in on me and San kissing she would totally look like she wanted to join in."

Rachel laughed loudly, leaning back into her girlfriend's taller frame as she tilted her head upwards so that she could whisper into Quinn's ear, "I've never understood just how Brittany can be so insightful sometimes."

"She's slight psychic I suppose." The older girl joked back, kissing Rachel's forehead lightly. "We should go, your fathers are expecting us for dinner."

"Um, they are, aren't they?" Rachel pouted, her eyes darting between Quinn's lips and the soft hazel eyes that were staring at her. "Think they'll notice if we slip out for a while?"

Quinn looked around quickly, her eyes darting between the various figures now staring at Brittany like she had gained another head or lost the one she had previously before she answered her girlfriend. "Not now they're staring at Brittany."

"Good, I think we've got time for a quick make out session in your car before dinner if we leave now." Rachel replied, tugging on Quinn's hand to move her out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Lead the way Rach," The blonde haired girl replied softly, tangling her fingers through her girlfriend's as they sipped out of the room together silently.


End file.
